The Arisen and the Dragon
by FayeFox
Summary: Every Arisen had to follow the endless cycle and so did the dragons. Will it ever be broken? This is a Fanfiction between a female Arisen and the Dragon... NO sexual themes don't worry... would be too weird... well find it out! xD


_**Soo here I made another Dragon's Dogma Fanfiction, for once with a female protagonist ;D**_

_**It's just a short one-shot about how my anime addicted brain would have liked it to end in the game xD  
**_

_**Game and character aren't mine (what a surprise)!  
**_

_**Used Google Translator again and he has problems with some languages so there surely are some mistakes and I apologize beforehand.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It was said, an Arisen was born when the dragon returned once again, to destroy the land. It would be the Arisen's fate to slay him, as his heart was stolen by him and he was the chosen one. The dragon awaited his chosen Arisen to make a choice, either to fight him or to turn back and gain power and immortality. It was an endless cycle that could not be broken. Not yet.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. Those ruby like shining red eyes which were curiously watching her and every movement she dared to make. It mysterious how she didn't feel any fear as she stood before the fearsome creature. It's large wings couldn't be spread completely and his head rise out of the ceiling if he rose it. The large temple like place had a big hole in the ceiling so the shafts of sunlight had room to shine through it and throw a beautiful light right at the already noble looking dragon. She just stood there, taking in the mystical scene before her as the dragon waited for an answer.

"So what shall it be, Arisen? Will you fight me or step back and live a life as an immortal ruler as long as my life still flows through the stream of this world?" He asked, his voice rumbling dangerously through the already collapsing walls, although his voice still held some gentle tone in it.

The young, red-haired Arisen took one strand of her short hair between two fingers and played with it before she warmly smiled at the creature, her honey eyes shining in the light. "Why do I have to choose one of those? Will the world really be saved when I take your life? And ruling a land of liars and traitors for eternity seems more like a punishment to me than a blessing."

She could have sworn she saw the dragon raise an eyebrow (if he had any) at her words and he let out somewhat like a laughter what sounded like thunder to her ears. "Interesting words for a human I have to say. The others who came before you either feared or fought but not one ever thought about doing nothing of these two. After all, I never said they could not choose something else. It is not a fate to fulfil. It is merely task that was chosen to be fulfilled by one's own choice. So... what will you do now, Arisen?" He asked curiously. Never did he meet such an interesting human like her before.

"I don't know. I definitely will not kill you as I know what your purpose in this world is. I do not wish to be the next Seneschal either. Maybe there is another way to break the never-ending cycle?" She asked him with a smile. The dragon let out a loud and amused laughter.

"Interesting." He rumbled loudly through the stone walls. "So you want to break the cycle. Many Arisens said those words to me before but none ever came true. If you simply follow the cycle of fate, then you can not stop it. You have to go against it and thus you choose to not follow it. A wise decision, Arisen. I am impressed." The dragon seemed to smile at the young woman before him, but she wasn't sure. She kept smiling at him as she felt his presence somewhat soothing and his voice gentle.

She did not fear him nor did she hate him. He did not kill humans because he liked it. It was a duty he had to fulfil to keep the world safe. To be honest... humans were not better. They, too, did kill. Just they had no reason to... not always. For revenge? For peace? Who knows. They always find a reason for their actions, even if there is none. They don't treat life with care, and so do they with everything in this world. And so it is the dragon's duty to clean the world of those who want to harm it. So that maybe humans will change someday. But how much longer will it take?

"I have chosen my path!" She suddenly declared with a big smile and determination in her honey eyes. That got the dragon's attention and he leaned in with his head a little and he perked up his ears as if to say: "I'm all ears."

"You have chosen me as your Arisen and awaited my arrival to make a choice. So you have to face the consequences. I will accompany you, Grigori!" She decided on her own. The dragon, for the first time in his entire life, was speechless, staring at the girl in front of him. Then his features changed a little and she knew this time, he was smiling. After a short while of silence, he spoke up again, his tone gentler than ever.

"If you wish to do so..." As he began to speak, the entire form of the great creature started to glow and runes of some strange language were cycling around him until everything was covered in some dust like fog and the red-haired woman watched with interest and surprise as something walked through the smoke towards her. Or more, someone. She gasped loudly in shock if she could have brought any sound out at the moment.

It was a human... almost, with red hair which got longer to the back but not further than to his shoulder. His fringe stuck to his face but not covering his beautiful dragon like ruby eyes. Around his eyes could some dragon scales be seen, just a few and not all too clearly but it was visible. On top of his head rose some horns out of his head which were pointing backwards. His ears though were that of a human. As he smiled, some dangerously sharp fangs could be seen and the sign for him to be amused and interested since a long time now, was the dragon tail that was swapping over the ground back and forth. He looked like a great king of some forgotten world, which everyone knew from fairy tales.

"...you have to call my name." He continued with an even more gentle and suitable voice than before." The Arisen stared at him and thought about what he said as she didn't understand but she did as she was told.

"Grigori?" She answered slowly with a hint of a question as she didn't know exactly if that was what he wanted. But the dragon man shook his head with closed eyes before he opened them again.

"My real name." He demanded, watching her curiously once again. So Grigori wasn't his real name? Her mind was in puzzles. She never heard of the dragon's name other than Grigori. Then... suddenly, it hit her like a punch. It was strange and unexplainable but she somehow knew his name. Never did he hear that name before but she knew. She smiled and-

"Saraan..." She said proudly and smiled because she knew she was right this time. The dragon smiled as well and closed his eyes as he took one deep breath in and out again as if he was breathing fresh air for a long time. "_Nunc audi quod bonum est nomen meum_. (It is good to hear my name once again.)" He smiled warmly at the girl and hold one hand out to her.

"I shall allow you to remain at my side for as long as I live. This is our pact and only my death shall break it." They smiled at each other and the Arisen didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. He took her hand and thus began a new journey. The cycle of eternity was halted. The current Arisen and the ones after him... no one knew what future awaited them. It was the first time an Arisen was working together with the dragon he was to slay. It was a change of fate with a choice made on one's own.

This would be a new tale the humans tell their children and grandchildren.

The tale of the Arisen and the Dragon.

* * *

**_That's it! Hope you liked it?_**

_**The name Saraan means "Awaits" ... I wanted a name that has a little connection to the game so I searched through the dragons language of Skyrim and found this one! xD**_

_**And before some of you ask... yes the dragons in Dragon's Dogma speak Latin! The dragons you find outside speak it all the time and Grigori does it at the beginning of the game when he stole the Arisen's heart! ;)  
**_

_**I just HAD to do this 'cause I love that Dragon! I liked him since the moment he spoke... I liked his voice and his character and I was really sad as I had to kill him ;_;  
**_


End file.
